


Boyfriends

by gr324221



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr324221/pseuds/gr324221
Summary: Wrathion severely misunderstands the usage of a certain word.





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in like... years? And I haven't written anything for this fandom before. And maybe I've never played though MoP so all of my knowledge of these two comes from the wiki and fics. And I just wanted to write something silly with these two. pls forgive me.
> 
> Rated T for smooches.

“Sorry to interrupt,” the orc stated in rough Common, approaching their table and sparing the human prince nothing more than a passing glance, “I've got the stuff you wanted.”

 

“It's quite alright, we're just finishing up a game,” Wrathion said with a dismissive wave of his hand, as if to show that the trespass was already forgotten. “Oh, Champion, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce you to Prince Anduin Wrynn, my boyfriend. Now, show me this 'stuff' you speak of.”

 

Anduin instantly felt a blush burning his cheeks, and turned sharply to his companion to shoot him to most dangerous glare he could muster, but Wrathion was already chatting away with the champion. The orc, to Anduin's relief, showed no reaction. He turned toward Right and Left, sitting at a table a few feet away, hoping they might share his confusion. Ever the professionals, Right was desperately fighting a smile, while Left was cleverly disguising her laughter as a coughing fit. He glared at them too, but that only seemed to break Right's resolve, sending her into a fit a giggles, which she thankfully muffled with her hand.

 

Anduin busied himself with resetting the pieces of their game while the younger prince chatted with his champion. _Boyfriend_ , he thought to himself, _what's Wrathion playing at?_

 

He thanked the Light that Wrathion had said this to a champion of the Horde, knowing that his father would likely never hear of this. He knew that Wrathion had only said it to embarrass him, and somehow, that only made him feel worse, that Wrathion would _mockingly_ refer to him in such a way, that the idea of being his boyfriend was a hilarious _joke_.

 

Anduin pushed away his hurt feelings, and when the orcish champion finally left, he didn't mention Wrathion's joke, not even to grace him with a snide remark of his own. Wrathion either didn't notice or didn't care, because when his attention returned to Anduin, he simply picked up where their previous conversation had left off, before their interruption.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Anduin couldn't fall asleep. He was confused, struggling to understand why exactly he felt so hurt about Wrathion's earlier comment. He'd stopped trying to deny his romantic feelings toward the Black Prince, a fascination-slash-crush forming mere hours after first meeting the young prince, but he'd certainly never acted on those feelings. Could Wrathion possibly know how he felt? Was that comment a way to tease him for it?

 

Anduin turned, trying to make himself more comfortable without jostling his leg too much, and buried his face in his pillow, trying to force himself to stop thinking about it.

 

* * *

 

 

It happens again. Another introduction as Wrathion's boyfriend. Anduin blushes, Right and Left hide their smirks, and Anduin, again, thanks the Light that it's another Horde champion that Wrathion's speaking to.

 

* * *

 

 

Anduin shouldn't be surprised when it happens again, but he is. This time, he simply scoffs quietly. He glaces briefly toward Right and Left, and they aren't smiling. Instead, they're sharing an unpleasant look that Anduin can't quite read.

 

* * *

 

 

“...and I'd introduce you to my boyfriend, but I'm sure you're already familiar with him.”

 

The human that Wrathion is speaking to looks at Anduin and raises a brow questioningly, but otherwise holds his tongue.

 

Anduin is furious. He's embarrassed, and when Wrathion finishes up with his champion and tries to strike up a conversation, Anduin cuts him off.

 

“It's late. I'm going to bed,” the words come out harsher than Anduin is usually capable of speaking. Wrathion is visibly confused, but Anduin grabs his cane and heads to his room before he can respond. He hears Wrathion make a similar statement to Right and Left before he shuts his door.

 

The previous “incidents” were tolerable; sure, they were embarrassing, but Anduin knew Wrathion's sense of humor quite well at this point, and Anduin had been putting an true effort into making more jokes at Wrathion's expense in front of his champions as revenge. But, being introduced as the Black Prince's _boyfriend_ , to one of his own people...

 

Anduin sat down at the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands, forcing himself to take deep breaths and calm himself. His father would certainly be hearing about this, and he'd be forced to explain that Wrathion was just joking, that he wasn't really dating the Black Prince, that Wrathion's idea of the _funniest_ joke in the world would be dating the prince of Stormwind-

 

His increasingly upsetting thoughts are cut off by a fluttering at his window, followed by the sound of the window opening. He looks up and Wrathion is there, briefly in his small, draconic form, before shifting back into his human guise. He stands a few feet from Anduin and simply considers him for a moment before speaking.

 

“My prince,” he starts, with a melodramatic bow, “You're upset. Why?”

 

Anduin lets out a short laugh, and stares up at Wrathion incredulously.

 

“Are you serious?” Wrathion raises his brows and tilts his head ever-so-slightly, and Anduin rolls his eyes. “I knew you were making fun of me and I just didn't want to give you the satisfaction of knowing that it bothered me, but _that_ was too far. Your champion going to tell my father, and he's going to drag me back to Stormwind and never let me leave again.” He finished his statement with a groan before burying his face in his hands again.

 

“I'm afraid I still don't understand,” Wrathion stated. “I didn't tell him anything of real importance, let alone anything that might anger your father.”

 

“Really, you're going to play games with me _now_?”

 

“I'm serious. I don't know why you're upset.”

 

“You've been introducing me as your _boyfriend_!” Anduin says that last word with more venom than he intended, but it's an accurate reflection of how he feels. “I was willing to ignore it when you were speaking to Horde champions, but that man is probably going to tell my father. Do you not understand what an uncomfortable position you've put me in, or do you just not care?”

 

Wrathion previously mildly-entertained expression flickers into something unreadable for just a brief moment, and Anduin can't miss how his body language tenses. Wrathion simply stands there for a few moments, his jaw set and arms crossed across his chest, before speaking.

 

“And it would bother you for your father to think that we're more than two men who simply live in the same tavern?” Wrathion speaks slowly, and his voice is different now; measured, a sharp edge revealing anger just below the surface. “I know that I'm hardly the most reputable company, but are you truly so ashamed of me, my prince? Are we _not_ boyfriends?” Anduin cringes when he hears Wrathion say that word in the same scathing tone he'd used earlier. He stands up to take a step closer to him.

 

“Wrathion, I'm not ashamed of you, but we're not boyfriends,” he says emphatically. It's Anduin's turn to be confused. Wrathion is looking more upset by the second, and Anduin just can't figure out why. This was Wrathion's mess to begin with!

 

“We're not boyfriends,” he states, hurt evident on his face. “I see. My mistake, then. I apologize. I'll refrain from referring to you as such in the future, and I will take my leave.” Another bow, this one shorter and not nearly as dramatic, and he turns away from Anduin and toward the window.

 

Anduin is still deeply confused by Wrathion's reaction, but he knows that he can't let him leave now. He reaches out and grabs his hand. It works; Wrathion stops, and turns around with a glare, but Anduin doesn't let go.

 

“Wrathion,” he says gently, “I don't understand. Why were you calling me your boyfriend?” Wrathion scoffs. “No, I mean, did you actually think that we were... dating?”

 

Wrathion is no longer glaring, but he _is_ staring. His expression turns to one of thinly-veiled confusion, and he blinks a few times. But he doesn't speak.

 

“Do you... know what a boyfriend is?”

 

“I... realize now that I may have misunderstood.”

 

They're both silent for a moment, just staring at each other in disbelief.

 

Anduin is the first to crack, dissolving into a fit of breathless giggles entirely unbecoming of a young prince. But Wrathion quickly follows, both so deeply relieved to realize that their argument was nothing more than a misunderstanding. Anduin returns to sitting at the edge of his bed, and Wrathion follows as they attempt to compose themselves.

 

“We are friends, though, right?” Wrathion says after a few moments.

 

“Yes, of course we're friends,” Anduin looks at him,still grinning, “and I'd like to know how the hell you got that 'boyfriend' idea into your head.”

 

“Well,” he starts, and Anduin swears he sees Wrathion's cheeks darken ever-so-slightly, “I suppose it's because I heard Right introduce Left as her girlfriend. I thought it was some silly human custom, to specify gender when referring to friends. Pointless, and terribly restrictive, but I truly thought it was some sort of human etiquette, and I wanted to be on my best behavior for the dear prince of Stormwind.” Wrathion smiled at him, the most genuine and unguarded smile Anduin had even seen from him, before continuing softly, “I am sorry, though, for the situations I've put you in. I understand why you wouldn't want your father to think that we're dating.”

 

“It's okay,” he matches Wrathion's soft tone, and suddenly his cheeks are burning again, because he realizes that he never let go of Wrathion's hand. Evidently the young dragon has noticed, because his thumb is brushing back-and-forth on the back of Anduin's hand. Anduin meets his gaze, his heart starts to race, and he's driven to do something he thought he'd never have the courage to do.

 

He leans forward, and presses his lips to Wrathion's.

 

It's soft, and chaste. He notices that Wrathion's lips are soft against his, and feverishly warm, but the younger prince doesn't react, so he starts to pull away. He's stopped by a hand reaching up to rest on the side of his neck, Wrathion's thumb stroking along his jaw, and he's pulled back into the kiss, this time with Wrathion taking the lead.

 

His hands come to rest on Wrathion's biceps, mostly because he's unsure of where the dragon would like to be touched, and he allows himself to be coaxed into deepening the kiss. The fiery passion that Wrathion tends to show when scheming with his champions isn't lost here, Anduin thinks.

 

He doesn't know how long they stay there together, but eventually, _regretfully_ , Wrathion pulls away. At first he doesn't speak, he just stares, taking in Anduin's appearance and committing it to memory. Finally, he smirks.

 

“Well, now I'm truly confused,” he says in an entirely unconvincing voice, “ _are_ we boyfriends?”

 

Anduin just scoffs and rolls his eyes. He can't help but grin, even as Wrathion stands up to leave.

 

“Goodnight, my prince,” he says softly, giving Anduin one final, gentle kiss.

 

“Goodnight, Wrathion.”

 

Wrathion shifts back into his draconic form, and disappears into the darkness outside his window. Anduin remains on his bed for a few moments, processing what's just happened. He thinks that he should shut his window, but he decides to leave it cracked open, just in case.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late, and I definitely tried to proofread, but I wouldn't be surprised if I made some errors, so I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> also, that part where Right and Left exchange an unreadable look, I'm imagining that they've both realized that Wrathion doesn't know what "boyfriend" actually means but it's too late, it's gone on for too long and they're too afraid to tell him. 
> 
> and hey, thanks for reading!


End file.
